


Knob Bomb

by BambiWithLove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Robbery, Superheroes, x-ray and vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiWithLove/pseuds/BambiWithLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ray take on their first battle as X-Ray and Vav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knob Bomb

Their ears were trained on the scanner even though they were watching a movie on the TV. The small apartment was cluttered with games, comic books and boxes of bubble wrap that once contained the games. A couple game systems were set up on different small TVs, though the one they watch only had a DVD player.

“Robbery in progress at West Twenty-Fifth and Corman.” A soft voice spoke over the scanner. “All available units please respond.”

Ray grabbed his cape from the back of the bathroom door and looked at Gavin as he fastened his in place. “Told you something would happen today.” Ray said, pulling at the green spandex that clung to his body. 

“Something always happens every day.” Gavin mumbled, not wanting to hurt his friends’ feelings as he ran a finger under the red Speedo that rubbed his manly parts the wrong way. “Do you know where we’re going?”

“Wherever Corman and Twenty-fifth is.” Gavin sighed as Ray fussed with a pair of cheap x-ray vision glasses. “Google maps it or something.”

Gavin pulled out his phone to find the location as they ran out the door. They climbed into their small beat up car and sped down the street, following directions and listening for sirens. The boys silently prepared themselves for their first big battle.

When they arrived on scene, cops were surrounding the area. A small bank happened to be the focus. “Come out with your hands up!” One officer shouted as Ray and Gavin parked up the street. They jumped from the car and ran behind a small cafe to avoid police and gain access to the back of the bank. Gavin started humming just loud enough for Ray to hear. He smiled as his friend pressed his back to the brick wall of the cafe, eyeing the bank.

They looked at each other for a moment before the door beside them slammed open. A man with a mask and duffle bag froze, not out of fear, but confusion. “The fuck you two supposed to be? Cartoon characters?”

“X-Ray and Vav, just your everyday super heroes.” Gavin nodded. The robber laughed, but Ray was already pulling out a rope. “The line ends here.” Ray threw the rope over the robbers head and pulled back, knotting it before handing an end to Gavin. 

The robber continued to laugh. “Shut up, dickhead.” A voice called from inside. Vav and X-Ray turned quickly, only to come face to face with three other men. “Who are you faggots?” The tattooed man rubbed his mustache as he looked between the “heroes” and his comrade. “Michael and Jack , take care of the fuckheads while I untie Ryan. “ 

“Uh….” Gavin was stunned, unsure what to do. Ray was already in fighting stance as the larger of the two goons walked towards him. “Knob Bomb.” Gavin called to his friend.

Almost in sync, they kicked the unarmed goons in the groin and watched as they doubled over in pain. Ray screamed loudly before grabbing Gav’s wrist. “And that’s our queue to leave. Nice meeting you boys, enjoy prison.” 

Gavin and Ray ran back to the car and drove away just as the crew was being seated in the backs of police car. “Bloody Hell!” Gavin’s fist hit the dash, causing Ray to jump slightly. “That was close. I thought we were goners. Fuck.”

Ray didn’t speak as another call came over the scanner. “Two men in spandex suits were reported fleeing the scene of the robbery in a light blue, four door Honda.” The boys quickly turned off the street into a nearly full parking lot.

Sirens were heard not long after, making the boys duck down as they bonked heads. “Costumes are a must. Brighter the better.” Ray growled as Gavin rubbed his head. “Let’s stop saving kittens and helping old lady’s cross the street. Let’s get some real action, become amazing superheroes.” Gavin rolled his eyes as Ray continued to mock him. 

“Sod off.”

“After this, I’m burning the spandex and ordering Chinese. Fuck being a superhero. I’m too lazy for this shit.” Gavin went to speak up again, but Ray was already started, “Next time you have a brilliant idea, I’m tossing you off a fucking roof.”

Gavin sat up quickly and smacked Ray. “You thought it was a good idea.”

“Yeah, to help with small problems, like cats in trees and old ladies. But a bark robbery?”

“Café. They used the bank as a decoy.”

“Wherever the fuck it happened. Not my job. If I wanted to be a cop, I would have taken gym seriously.”

“Fine, see if I try to do something interesting again.”

Ray sighed, “Let’s just stick to videogames, we’re too out of shape for the superhero thing.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
